


Under the Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Dark, M/M, Necrophilia, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's not over Sirius Black yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Waves

Years and years ago, Charlie had had a bit of a thing for Sirius Black—the once-sexy, now-damaged recluse of Grimmauld Place. He hadn't told anyone, of course; he'd hardly met the man, and what would his mum think of letting an escaped convict more than ten years his senior bugger him?

Now he is older, and cares a good deal less about what his mother thinks, and he's just discovered that he's not completely over Sirius Black quite yet. The man's still dead, unfortunately. Thank Merlin that his brother isn't as dead as everyone thinks.

There's still life in an Inferius yet.


End file.
